Argininesulfonamides are known to have anti-thrombotic activities (see e.g., Japanese Patent No. 1382377). However, it is very difficult to obtain a solution containing any of the argininesulfonamides at high concentrations due to their general poor solubility in water. Therefore these compounds are generally not suitable for use in injection formulations containing them at high concentrations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,052 attempts to solve this problem by dissolving these compounds in a dissolution media containing water, ethanol, and a saccharide (inclusive of monosaccharides, disaccharides, oligosaccharides and their reduced sugar alcohol counterparts). Argatroban, currently marketed by Encysive in the U.S., is sold as a 2.5 ml vial of 100 mg/ml argatroban concentrate having 750 mg D-sorbitol, and 1000 mg dehydrated alcohol per ml, which concentrate is subsequently diluted to 1 mg/ml argatroban for actual use. While that formulation allows for advantages in packaging and dissolution to final concentration, it suffers from the drawback of having ethanol present in a not insignificant amount, especially when the patient in question is of smaller body weight. Current administration rates include 6 ml/hr (of the 1 mg/ml diluted solution) for a 50 kg patient to 17 ml/hr (of the 1 mg/ml diluted solution) for a 140 kg patient each for the duration of the procedure for which argatroban administration is desired. Thus, each vial supplied provides 250 ml of administrable diluted solution, resulting in substantial waste of material in all but the most prolonged procedures (250 ml being sufficient for over 40 hours for a 50 kg patient and over 14 hours for a 140 kg patient).